


Saving Christmas

by NorwegianMidnight



Category: Homestuck, Scandinavia and the World, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Christmas Mystery, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Mineta isn't the worst character in the fic for once, Multi, Mystery, it's a fucking Christmas story of course it's going to have a happy ending, weird niche fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorwegianMidnight/pseuds/NorwegianMidnight
Summary: Santa has been kidnapped, and while Europe freaks out, a squad of Class 1-A students is on their way to help.





	Saving Christmas

_Scene: somewhere in Berlin. T-minus 25 days to Christmas._

 

A knock on the door of a dingy block-housing apartment told him that his hire was here. He opened the door, bidding her to come inside.

"Welcome, Toga," he said. "You're just what I needed. I'm an admirer of Stain's philosophy, although my view of 'purity' is... slightly different."

"If you like Mr. Stainy, then I'll like you!" Himiko Toga said, although inside she felt rather nervous. The man in front of her gave off an aura of evil very distinct from those she worked for back home, and much, much more powerful. "I wanna be like him!"

Nazi Germany smiled a little. "Well, birds of a feather," he said. "Purging the weak and degenerate is a pastime of mine." He paused. "I have my own personal All Might to contend with. A beacon of hope, joy, and happiness. And I want him destroyed. That's why I've hired you."

Toga perked up. "Ooh, a solo job!" she said. "Who will it be? America? Izuku Midoriya?"

He chuckled. "My child, have you ever heard of Santa Claus?"


End file.
